


Sentinel

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fuck Spiders of Batuu, G-Spot, Glove Kink, Humiliation kink, Kylo Ren has an honour code, Masturbation, Mutual Desire, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shoutout to my Reylos, Smut, Spiders, Vaginal Sex, bottle episode, helmet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: Cornered in a cave by cultists who hunt Force-adepts, Rey is bitten by a spider whose toxin carries unique properties. Once captured by the Knights of Ren who were sent to wipe out the cult, she is ensconced in Kylo's quarters until the poison wears off. It's supposed to be non-transmittable, but maybe Kylo is feeling the effects of the spider bite, too.....Awesome moodboard by my homegirlDenzer.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Mild violence at the opening of this story when the Knights explain how they dispatched the cultists; sex-pollen typical dubcon throughout.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, you’re awake,” he said. “You’ll start to feel it soon. Don’t be afraid. I’m keeping you safe.”

Kylo’s dinner was interrupted by a transmission redundantly coded as “urgent” on his priority channel. He pushed his food away and pressed the nearby button to see Ap’lek’s mask on the holo. 

“Ren, our mission on Batuu is complete. The disciples of the Eighth Brother have been exterminated as the vermin they were. Trudgen has collected his trophies.”

“Your skills are admirable as ever. But was it truly necessary to convey this mundane information via a priority transmission? I am taking my evening meal.” Kylo said.

“Sir, there was an unexpected development, and we knew you would have a special and urgent interest.” 

Ap’lek gestured to something behind him, a grey bundle clutched to Trudgen’s chest. The knight moved toward the receptor, and Ap’lek swept aside for Kylo to see clearly what it was he carried. His throat clenched and something inside his body jumped to meet the tension in it. Ap’lek’s explanation hovered around the periphery of a tide of feeling that blindsided him.

“When we came upon the cultists, they were mid-hunt and had a Force-user cornered in a cave in the cliffs near the east side of the markets. I decided to take tactical advantage of the bottleneck created by the cave. At my signal, Kuruk launched a concussion grenade into the mouth of the rock and a cluster of opponents fell unconscious. Cardo picked off the rest around the perimeter at long range. Ushar and I moved among the sleeping enemy, slitting their throats, and Vicrul pressed further to find the intended quarry, who was also incapacitated by the blast. She must have been collecting supplies at the Black Spire market for her sad little meditation retreat when the remnant found her by chance and detected her Force ability. The ones closest to her position had been killed by blaster bolts reflected from her saber.” 

Kylo drank in the sight of their trophy. Aside from the Force-suppressing collar on her neck, Rey looked like she was naturally asleep in Trudgen’s arms, her face relaxed and sweet. Her hair had gotten longer and she was wearing part of it down. She was going pale from hiding on a gloomy Outer Rim planet. There was a red mark with a pink divot in the centre on the outside of her left forearm, just below the elbow, but otherwise, her skin was perfect. Her clothes were powdered with cave-dust. 

“Excellent work,” He said slowly, collecting himself. “I am pleased with your faithful execution of my order, and your initiative in capturing the Jedi. Transmitting the current coordinates of the  _ Conqueror _ . Prepare to dock the  _ Buzzard  _ and board with the prisoner, and advise me the moment you arrive.” 

Upon his entry to the docking bay, Kylo could see that half of the Knights had disembarked and completed their quarantine sweeps already. He watched and waited patiently as Ushar and Vicrul passed through the scanning gate with a hiss of cleansing spray and green lights. When Trudgen approached, carrying Rey, the gate sounded a short siren that summoned a medical droid from the dock in a nearby corner. The gate sprayed them both with mist and the lights flashed red. 

“Biotoxin detected,” the droid intoned. A scanning laser looped wildly around on Trudgen’s torso and arms before coming to rest on Rey’s forearm with the red mark. It homed in, expanded to circle it, then the medical droid declared: “Batuuvian Cave-dwelling Sentinel Spider bite. No known antitoxin. Extreme neurological and physiological effects for six standard hours of wakefulness. Non-communicable. Threat level: low.” 

Of the Knights, only Ap’lek and Kylo, who shared a common interest in poisons, knew what it meant. They all watched as the droid rolled efficiently back to the charging station near the wall, plugged itself in, and began uploading the current bundle of planetside-to-craft quarantine reports to the  _ Conqueror’ _ s records . Ap’lek turned his mask to their leader and broke the silence by saying; “Shall Trudgen bring the Jedi to your quarters, sir.” Kylo was struck momentarily dumb by this unorthodox suggestion, so after a beat Ap’lek continued by way of explanation. “A holding cell monitored by Stormtroopers may not be - appropriate - for one in her condition.”

All of the Knights were looking at him. Whatever he chose, it would reveal something about him that he wanted to conceal. He thought for a moment about putting her in a solitary cell, assigning Ap’lek or Kuruk as the only guard, blacking out surveillance, or better: making the feed accessible to him alone. Kylo took a deep breath in through his nose, gripped the calm at his centre so he could think with clarity. His mind bloomed with the memory of Rey raging at him in the snow, capable and fierce. She, untrained and so inexperienced, had marked him significantly. That power, it merited honour, it commanded respect, according to his code. He imagined her waking in a small cell and wallowing in the effects of the toxin alone, for hours, with his Knights, or anyone, within earshot. There was no way to know if her mind would be as affected as her body. If it wasn’t and they were at odds, she might be afraid. Even if the cameras were shut off, it would be humiliating, and Kylo could not dishonour Rey in such a way. Especially when this had not been her choice. She had gone to those caves to protect herself; she could not have known what lived inside them. 

“Hand the Jedi to me. I will authorize a hunting expedition on Dathomir for you all as a reward for your work. Dismissed.” The Knights bowed their heads and scattered, except for Trudgen. Kylo took Rey from his arms and chose not to stare at her face as he walked to the lift with her. He relished the image of himself parading through the ship with this apprentice in his arms. He wanted everyone who saw this display to feel awe at his victory over her, and a shiver of fear for what might happen to her next. 

The first thing to breach her consciousness was a scent. Rey remembered that scent. She remembered it wrapping around her foggy head in a sunny forest. It was a cloak that was regularly cleaned; leather and ash and metallic filtered air. Up close in an interrogation room. She remembered it with an edge of burning, and smoke. The memories stirred part of her into panic, but just below the panic was the pool of calm that she needed and used in order to fight. She brushed the fingers of her mind across the surface of The Calm and thought of the times it had saved her. Last solar cycle, Rey had been rappelling inside the crashed  _ Inflictor _ and something had gone wrong with her pulley. Her body began to slide down a half-dangling catwalk and she believed she was going to die impaled on the crumpled spires below. When Rey thought about falling, she always imagined it would be a whir of terror that streamed out of her in a helpless scream, but within one second she had touched The Calm, felt every ledge and chain and spike around her, and managed to grasp the stump of a handrail and position her feet to wedge against other debris to stop the slide. She’d gotten a gash in her leg that should have been stitched and never was, it took weeks to heal and she tortured herself by pouring cheap sour wine into it to keep it from festering, but she was alive. The Calm had served her so very well on Ilum. No matter what else was there in the room with her, it was there too. As her wakefulness crept back to her, Rey tried to settle and live in The Calm, her sanctuary and protection, but as she did, a shadow fell over it. She couldn’t touch it, but The Calm was not receding; it was transformed. It was suffusing her, like ink spilled on parchment. It was all through her body. It was set on fire. 

Her eyes opened to the sight of Kylo Ren, in his mask, reading a datapad. The ordinariness of the image of him sitting with his ankle on one knee, scrolling intently, felt at odds with the supernatural thing radiating through Rey’s body. She expected to be bound in his presence, but her limbs were free to move and she was simply curled up in a large chair, her legs draping over one arm, like a child who had fallen asleep in a library. He didn’t seem to have noticed that she’d awoken, so Rey tried to take the datapad from his hands and draw it to herself with the Force. Nothing happened. Her stomach was churning and her knees felt weak. She kept feeling a tingle that began at the back of her neck and rolled out and down along her spine and her arms, making goosebumps rise. When she turned her head to look around, Rey saw a doorway that led to a bed. She also felt the collar. The movement of her hands flying up to touch it caught Kylo’s attention. He glanced at her, then went back to reading the datapad, unconcerned. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said. “You’ll start to feel it soon. Don’t be afraid. I’m keeping you safe.”

“Where. Am I.” Rey gritted. 

This did not look like the cave where she was winning a siege against mysterious warriors who had chased her away from the market stalls. It looked like Kylo Ren’s quarters, which explained why the smell of him was everywhere. And there was a bed. She rubbed her thighs together tightly. Her knees knocked.

“My quarters on the  _ Conqueror. _ ” He confirmed. “You’ll be grateful for it in a few hours. If my Knights had left you on Batuu, you would have succumbed to your bite, unprotected. You would not have liked it. During, maybe, but likely not after.” Rey thought she heard a smile in his voice. If there was a joke, she didn’t know what it was.

“What are you talking about? You’re insane,” she said. “None of that makes sense.”

Kylo stopped reading and looked directly at Rey.

“You’ll find a mark on your arm. You were bitten by a Sentinel spider in that cave, they defend their nests by distracting predators, by putting them into heat. The effect was delayed because it only works when you are conscious. It won’t last forever. Just a few hours.”

Rey crossed her arms over her chest and swept her hands down from her shoulders until her right hand found the lump on her left arm. Her finger circled it while she remembered the sting of wedging herself next to a stalagmite to defend her position. She’d thought it was just a jagged rock, scratching her. Her fingertips dug into the crooks of her elbows and Rey hugged herself tightly for a few seconds, just enjoying the pressure.

“Putting them… into heat,” She repeated to herself, trying to comprehend. 

“How do you feel, right now?” Kylo asked softly. Coaxing her, without mockery or menace. 

The rays of tingling at the nape of Rey’s neck intensified. She moved her head so that the collar would press against the skin there. It was too cold, too hard. She wanted soft warmth there, lips, lips like the ones she knew Kylo had under his mask. He would part them, and press them to her skin where the downy hair began, starting gently, building to a bite that would mark her, and then he’d lick the marks, leave the divots wet and shining…. Rey squeezed her thighs together again and felt squelching. Normally she felt exhilarated in moments like these, but the current of fear was so strong. Her mind fought to climb out of the daydream. She ignored Kylo’s question and reared at him with her own.

“Why am I wearing a collar, Ren? And in your  _ quarters? _ Are you… are you going to…” But the image in her mind didn’t look like him forcing a miserable Rey to tearfully submit, it looked like her moaning avidly into his huge hand while he clamped it over her mouth and fucked her with her ankles resting on his shoulders, complicit. She could feel her panties clinging to her pussy, adhering with juice that seeped through. Rey squirmed and Kylo politely pretended he didn’t notice.

“I won’t do anything you only want because of a spider bite, and for no other reason,” He said, then stared down at his reading as he spoke matter-of-factly. “The collar is suppressing your Force ability. You have no weapons and are currently no threat. And you are here, in my quarters, because if I had left you in a cell, you’d eventually debase yourself humping every surface, touching yourself for the surveillance cameras, grovelling for the guards to come in and fuck you. If you were free on Batuu you’d be crawling through the market, propositioning the first person you saw, and the next, and the next. As long as you are here, the only people who know what happens to you, will be you and I. And I am not going to touch you.”

At those words, the fire that had replaced The Calm flared inside Rey. Part of her wanted to throw herself to the floor and scream a tantrum that wouldn’t abate until Kylo Ren had fallen on her and torn her clothes to shreds and fucked her senseless with his tongue. The other part ground her teeth and punched the back of the chair so hard, that her knuckles jarred. Kylo went on reading his datapad.

“Do you have any wine?” Rey piped up, “I really need a drink.”

“No alcohol. You’ve been poisoned.” He told her. “You can have water.” 

Without a word, Rey reached up and unbound her hair, and Kylo watched her comb it with her fingers and twirl the longest pieces between her knuckles, tugging absently while she looked at the stars drifting by the window. She pet her upper lip with the strands she’d pulled taut as the index finger on her other hand ran lightly along the curve of her ear. Seeing the way she soothed herself felt so intimate. He positioned the datapad so that if Rey looked over, she would think he was reading, when actually he was peering at her, objective and patient, like a camera capturing an insect crawling across a leaf. Kylo pretended to read the report about scheduled maintenance of the  _ Ravenous’ _ hyperdrive motivator for the fifteenth time and amused himself by trying to sync up his breaths with Rey’s.

The electric feeling at the back of Rey’s neck was still buzzing, it settled deeper as if it was coming from inside her bones, and not just hovering in her skin anymore. She knew this feeling, being present with arousal, yet unfulfilled. Her mind wandered to when she had felt it during her life on Jakku, with Raf. Raf knew how to make a still to collect water in the sands just outside of the outpost. He’d gather cantina leavings from the alley, and with patience and water from his still, he'd grow small, stunted vegetables, which he would share with Rey if she sucked his dick. They were both young, and it didn’t matter that she wasn’t very good at it. The first few times, he hadn’t even put his hands on her and she wished he would, to make her a person and not just a mouth. Later, she got more bold, and she would push him up against the foot of her AT-AT and kiss him first, cup her hand over Raf’s and bring it to her breast, get him straining and at his hardest already so that she wouldn’t have to spend so much time on her knees. His touch and his kisses and his pleasure and his taste left her hot and wet. Rey learned quickly to peel her clothes down to her waist, because he never wanted to finish in her mouth. 

She wondered if Kylo would enjoy it if she did that to him, if he would allow her to swallow his cum. The scent of him, still ashen and metallic she imagined, but with the added earthy warmth of his sweat. She would crawl to where he was sitting, scrape his thighs with her nails, nuzzle her face against the fly of his trousers, tease him by rising to sit on his lap. They’d unwind her sleeves and her breast band together and Rey would grind on him while he splayed his fingers and his tongue across her nipples, she wouldn’t even mind if he kept his gloves. It would all go in slow motion, her loosening his fly and touching his cock to help it unfurl and sliding down to kneel, licking his length and then taking all of him in, like she’d eventually learned to do with Raf, lips rolled over her teeth. If he lasted long enough, she would plough his sack with her tongue, lick the taste from his hidden clefts, switch from lavishing his cock with her strong insistent tongue to enveloping it in her velvety mouth. Would he let himself drift, unguarded and helpless, or be present, focused on every stroke? Would he take fistfuls of her hair and pull her, or hold her still while he used her mouth? 

Rey had thought about it before, when she’d awoken in the very middle of the night and touched herself back to sleep. When it felt like she was the only person who existed and her usual fantasies weren’t pushing her close enough. She’d let herself dissolve away the images of riding on top of Raf or bathing in a waterfall with Connix and sometimes Poe was there too, and Rey would melt like ice into the feeling of danger on all sides, with Kylo as the eye of the storm. She’d try to be terrified at the thought of him laying bare her body and exploring her skin, but he had already been inside her mind and part of him was already past her defenses and it all felt too late. Rey admitted to herself that she didn’t need a toxin to want to fuck Kylo Ren. He was familiar somehow, and there was part of him that he always kept open for her, ready to connect. For someone so used to loneliness, that looked like the most precious thing in the galaxy, it looked like Meryx. She had never been afraid of her desire for him before because it had seemed so solitary and unbound from everything else, like a tiny moon. But now, she was in his quarters and aching and wet. 

“Rey,” Kylo said softly, his voice modulated by his mask. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her reflection on the shiny back of his datapad. Her lips were parted, she was pressing the tips of her first two fingers on her left hand against her tongue, glassy-eyed and her cheeks were pink. “You’re  _ panting. _ ” 

“I’d like some water now, please,” Rey told him, and her voice barely even cracked. She shoved her fingers into the crook of her knee and pulled them out again, to wipe them dry. There was nothing she could do about the flush on her face. He put the datapad on the table next to him, went to a slim cabinet just to the right of the door, and opened it to reveal a potable water dispenser and a shelf of clean cups, and in a moment Rey held a cup of water that left icy drops on her thigh. She gulped it and placed the glass on the floor, next to the chair leg. 

“Are you all right?” He asked, his back to her. She ignored his question for the second time.

“Why are you trying to protect me?” 

His cloak moved a little bit, but he didn’t turn to face her. 

“You’re powerful. You marked me, in combat. That means something. You are my equal. I could not leave you to be debased in the street like a whore.”

Rey’s jaw clenched. If you’d asked her yesterday whether Kylo Ren had any honour, she would have said no. She’d thought of him as someone who loved nothing, but he loved the power she had, something inside of her. Why did he have to be such a complicated creature? It was infuriating, it made her want to leap on him and put her hands around his neck and squeeze until he relented and shoved his tongue in her mouth and marked her breasts with his fingernails and came in his pants while she ground her clit on the seam of his fly. She only realized that her chest was heaving again, when he turned around and stared at it. 

Rey pushed her body out of the chair and stood in front of him, almost toe-to-toe. Her face upturned while his mask looked down at her. She reached up and stroked one finger down the centre of it.

“Take off the mask,” She whispered. 

“No.”

“This is why I’m not bound, isn’t it. You’re not tying me up, you’re restraining yourself with your... costume.” She put both hands on his chest and caressed him, and when he took her fingers in his to stop her, she leaned forward and  _ licked  _ his hand. Rey wouldn't let this be easy. She hoped he was horrified. It was time for him to feel it too. 

“Take it off. I want to see your face. You say you are my equal, well, show me. Show me your strength, your honour. Stop hiding.” Rey wanted to torture him, and the fire that had replaced The Calm was goading her. He’d said that he wasn’t going to touch her, but she knew him better now, and this was a challenge that would demand his attention. Sure enough, Kylo Ren removed his mask and put it silently next to the datapad on the table. Then he sat back down in his chair, in the same position as before, and took up the tablet to read it, as if she weren’t even there. The feeling inside made her want to crawl on the floor. Rey wanted to wind around Kylo’s ankles like a snake, making liquid loops around him until she was wrapped so tightly up the length of his body that he could barely breathe. She clenched and unclenched her fists and went back to the chair. If he was going to ignore her, she would do the same. If what he’d said was true, there were only a handful more hours where she was subject to the effects; she could wait it out like this, quiet, contained. Soon, she would be better.

She only got worse. 

It was becoming almost impossible not to touch herself. Rey tried pulling her tunic open, hitching her undershirt up a little bit and running her fingernails lightly up and down her own sides, something she’d do sometimes when she couldn’t sleep. She turned in the chair so that her thighs were crushed together, shifted, hoping that she could put off stuffing her fist between her legs and pressing hard against the crotch of her pants, but soon she was doing that, too. Rey tried to think about anything else but all of her awareness was living on the surface, in her skin. She tried to do fuel calculations for running the  _ Falcon  _ from Ord Mantell to Sullust, she tried to recite the Lightsaber ritual backwards, she tried to reach The Calm again, but nothing was words and pictures and numbers and everything was friction and longing and fire. Everywhere, everywhere she burned, for kisses and sucking and slippery fingers. All of a sudden, her every desire untwisted at her core, a red flower that blossomed and shot thorny briars through every limb. Rey leapt from the chair and ran through the open doorway to Kylo Ren’s bed, throwing herself to the sheets and drinking in the smell of them while her hands sank through her clothes and touched her wet, aching pussy. He moved to stand in the doorway and watched her writhing there, moaning and crying out, impossible to ignore. She thrashed her head to one side and caught his eye, glinting in the unlit room, all of the light coming from the suite behind him. He was staring at her;  _ good.  _ There was nothing left in her that was a secret anymore. She’d bloomed fully open at last and everything she wanted was bright delicate pollen that dusted the entire world. He would see what she did in her dreams of him. Kylo watched her pull one hand out of her pants and slurp the strand of wetness that hung between her fingers. Rey was certain that he was going to come to her then, kneel on his bed and fall on her and mold her body with his commanding hands, but instead he turned away, walked into the light, unlocked the door to his quarters, and left.

She’d made it impossible to stay. If he’d spent one more breath next to the whirlpool of Rey’s desire, he was going to drown. The way her voice sounded when she moaned, her huffing breaths curling through the air of his bedroom, it was unbearable. He needed to know everything about her body, which part of her neck she wanted him to bite, how her grip would feel on his cock, every fold of her hot little cunt. Kylo was desperate to smear his precum around her navel and watch her catch his drool on her tongue. His body was so tight that his shoulders ached as if he’d been carrying durasteel beams for hours. He could not be in that room and not touch her, especially not after seeing her taste herself thirstily. It made him want to lick every drop of her honey and kiss it into her mouth. He paced outside the door of his quarters and brushed the comm chip on his tunic. Then he used it to summon Ap’lek.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love and appreciation to my amazing faithful betas [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer) and [free_smarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_smarcher) (who isn't even a Reylo but just loves me <3). To my readers, thank you for reading and letting me know what you think. See you soon!


	2. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew where this was going.

He was gone, but most of his things were still there. She knew he’d come back, and when he did, she half-hoped he’d menace her into silence and shame. The other half of her hope was that he’d do more than watch. The thought of Kylo coming close, sliding his hands on her skin, created a swirl of pleasure and fear inside her. Rey rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up, breath puffing out of her mouth and slipping back in noisily. Then she smoothed the hairs that she had felt going wild, realised she was looking at her reflection. There was one long mirror next to the bed, and it looked like it was part of three sliding panels. It was a bit too far to reach from where she was sitting, so Rey stood slowly then pushed it aside. Her core was throbbing and demanded attention but in the moment she knew that her desire was leading her somewhere she wanted to be. Curtains and curtains of black. Perfectly maintained boots with soles and linings of varying thickness. Glints of chrome. Best of all, a hamper with a jumble inside. The smell of him enveloped her and her desire surged. The scavenger was in Kylo Ren’s closet. She was ready to loot.

  
  


As Ap’lek approached, Kylo gripped tightly to the composure he’d been carefully building since he called the knight. Ap’lek didn’t say anything by way of greeting, simply nodded his battered mask and hood respectfully. 

“I grow bored of monitoring the girl,” Kylo lied. “You will take a shift now. I will return in an hour, perhaps more. You are not to leave my quarters. You are not to touch her. Do not let any harm come to her. She has gone quite wild, as expected, but I am confident you will handle her with skill. You will give me your lethal weapon and retain your non-lethal ones. You may incapacitate her as an absolute last resort. I will be monitoring my suite periodically.” Another lie; he was going to be watching every minute. It wasn’t possible to think of anything else. 

“If you contravene one of my orders, I will have you executed within twelve hours. Do you understand.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ap’lek replied. He held his axe out to Kylo, who took it, stood perfectly still while Ap’lek entered his quarters with his usual stealth, then turned and slipped into the control room next door. 

Even though the lights were still off in his room, Kylo could see on the security feed that his bed was darker than usual. His sheets were grey, but now they had inky shapes spread across them, which Rey was lying among, so white and almost bare. She rolled to her knees and shoved her face into one of the piles on his bed, with her hand in her underwear, and he was captivated by the way her hair turned up to expose the nape of her neck, marred by the collar. It was almost too much, he had to look at anything else, so his eyes swept the rest of his bedroom. His closet was open. The hamper was almost empty. He realized that Rey was fucking herself steadily in a nest of his dirty laundry, smelling him. The loose shirts he wore to spar in the training room. The trousers he’d spilled some caf on the day before during one of Hux’s interminable briefings. Kylo’s hand hovered over the switch that would make the audio feed go live. He wanted to and he didn’t want to. Rey’s perfect ass, barely covered by white fabric, undulated on his bed and Kylo’s hard-on went from annoying to painful. Oh, stars. He wanted to. He wouldn’t. He had to. He _had_ to. He put his hand over his eyes and switched the audio on. 

The Jedi had removed most of her clothes; Ap’lek could see them scattered near the doorway to Kylo’s bedchamber. He knew Kylo had chosen him because he would not be alarmed by the effects of the Sentinel spider. If anything, his reading had been more extensive and he understood the venom better than Kylo did. It was simple luck that he had no interest in the girl and would not be tempted by her soft pale skin, writhing on a comfortable bed. Ap’lek had never taken any real pleasure in the touch of another; he’d tried to sate his passions on men and women and different non-humans and it was all the same dullness to him. The only thing he found that he truly craved in life was to live by his axe, under the code of Ren. Looking around the sitting area of the suite, Ap’lek saw a drinking glass on the floor, and he picked it up and placed it on the nearby table, which had a datapad on it and nothing else. He took up the datapad and logged in to his profile to peruse next week’s sparring schedule, not even looking up when Rey cried out as she came. 

The first climax only made her want another one. It was hollow and short; Rey was holding back, waiting for him to return. The poison inside had the tightest grip of anything she’d ever encountered in any world. It had shaken her and shaken her, loosened every want and thought she’d ever crushed down, and now all her resistance was exhausted and gone. What Rey wanted was to come hard with Kylo inside her and watch what that would do to him. Then she would hold herself open and it would be his turn to be a witness, see his seed oozing out of her used pink cunt. Maybe he would be man enough to clean it with his tongue. A few pieces of his laundry fell to the floor as Rey pushed them off with her heels, rolling to her back so that she could caress her breasts, slowly. She moaned softly and the fire inside her flared in answer. Her arousal was like a song that wove from the inside of her body to the outside, depraved and beautiful. It felt like a halo, making her sacred. Rey’s hands stroked her belly and her thighs and dipped and teased her clit again, and it was so sweet to bring herself to the edge, her throat ached. She dug her toes into the mattress and pushed her hips up, releasing short delicate coos into the air. Two fingers from her left hand sank inside her while her right worked her clit, Rey was so wet that she could feel slipperiness between her ass cheeks. _One more_ , she told herself. _I’ll come like this one more time, and if he isn’t here yet by then, I can use the things I have found, and pretend he is._ The smell of him and her crumbled resolve and the relentless fire had pulled everything into alignment, like magnets, like magic, and there was no space anymore between Rey and her desire for Kylo Ren, it was all crashing together as junk in an asteroid field. Throwing hot chaotic debris that could sail on and on for light years, burning among the stars. 

  
  


There was no one in the empty corridor to see Kylo pace to his quarters and back again. After the third time, he clenched one hand over his face at the bank of monitors with the audio feed from his bedroom, gazing between his fingers at what Rey was doing with hers. Listening to her musical voice gasping and moaning and whispering _yes yes yes,_ sounds that climbed around and through the room like vines. Once he’d turned the sound on, turning it off again seemed as impossible as un-breaking a smashed window. He couldn’t un-know what she sounded like now. He leapt up again, took pounding steps to the door of his rooms, stared heatedly for a full minute at the durasteel between him and Rey, then decided to jerk off into his cloak back at the monitors and get everything over with. Maybe he could turn it all off once he was spent. The moment he breached the door to the security room, he heard Rey saying his name on the speakers, over and over, with a note of desperation that made his balls pull so tight he could barely stand. The shameless scene she was making now was incredible. His clothing was in a ring on the floor around the bed and Rey was completely nude, kneeling over his mask, _riding_ it. She had put a pair of his gloves on, and would tease herself by falling forward and shoving a gloved finger inside from behind, the black leather a void against her milky ass, whining for a few thrusts, then go back to bucking upright, notching the seam of the other glove on her clitoris. The gloves were too big for her hands, they bunched and gaped around her wrists, and she tugged them taut with her teeth so that she could keep using them. He wrenched his own hair in his fingers, tighter than he ever had in his life. 

_Kylo, Kylo,_ Rey panted. _I want it. More, please, more._ Kylo Ren snatched up his lightsaber, ignited it, slashed an X across the entire bank of monitors, and left it sizzling, embedded in the console. He grasped Ap’lek’s axe from the corner, and charged into his rooms. 

Ap’lek seemed amused to see him. 

“She’s been calling for you for some time, sir,” he said dryly. Kylo just gave him a look and silently held out the axe. The knight took it, paused a moment before leaving the suites. “One thing to know about Sentinels,” he offered. “They cannot plant anything that was not already there.” 

“Dismissed, Ap’lek,” Kylo said sharply to his back.

“Unghh,” moaned Rey from the bed. “ _Kylo_ , give me _more_.” 

The first thing he did was grab her by the hair. This was his room, on his ship, and they were his things, so he took control. Rey’s breath hitched and she squeaked. Her hips juddered to a stop. Kylo put his other hand out flat in front of her, palm up. 

“My gloves,” he said simply. Bashfully, Rey pulled them off and placed them in his hand. He let go of her hair and put them on, smearing the pussy juice on them around his wrists and fingers without any regard. Then he repeated the motion of holding his hand out in front of her face.

“My mask.” The power she’d felt in pleasing herself was drifting away, but in its place was something else that made her feel equally ready to get fucked. Rey reached between her legs and picked the mask up from the mattress. The apex of the curve was covered with her nectar, shot through with thicker streaks of pearl. It hovered over Kylo’s palm, and he said;

“You can’t possibly return it in this condition, how disrespectful. Clean it first.” His fingers tipped it up toward her face as she lowered her mouth to lick at it. Watching Rey’s tongue working, close up, almost made Kylo come right then. So pink and avid, it ploughed and swirled on the black metal.

“Tell me how you taste.”

“Salty.” Lick. “Unh, sweet.” Lick. “Like when I would eat Lille’s pussy, on Jakku.” Lille was Raf’s girlfriend; she would come so easy when Rey curled two fingers inside her and sucked her clit. Rey loved Raf’s invitations to touch Lille while he watched, because Lille was a kitchen girl who had a real, comfortable bed in an inn, and she was pretty and enthusiastic and she tasted fucking delicious. The first orgasm of her life had been from Lille’s generous mouth kissing her pussy. After, Raf would give Rey one jar of clean, drinkable water. She was so wet with the memory, her heel slid slickly back and forth on her core while she knelt there, clearing away every trace of her cunt.

“Good,” Kylo said, placing the mask on his bedside table. “Now,” he said, lifting her chin with one finger. He wanted to stare into her face, he needed to see into her eyes for this. “Tell me what you want.”

Rey didn’t think there were words for what she wanted. She wanted to get blasted apart and fall to the sheets in a shower of petals and be gathered up again by huge handfuls and blow away in the wind as feathery seeds. She wanted to turn liquid and cascade down every ridge of his body and rise again like steam and mist. She wanted to be pressed so hard to the ground that she could feel her heartbeat vibrating in the beams of the cargo hold. Rey _wanted._ She cupped Kylo’s cheek and traced his lower lip with her thumb, and Kylo could smell her sweet, fresh pussy all over her hand.

“You promised you wouldn’t touch me,” she said. “Break that vow.” He thought about what Ap’lek had said to him. He thought about Rey defying and scorning him. Maybe Ap’lek was mistaken. Kylo went to take a step back from the bed but Rey’s fingers clutched at his face for a moment, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Look,” she whispered. “Look at my thoughts the way you did on Ilum. You’ll see.” His head was filled with the scent of her body, her sweat and her sex and just her warm skin, and as he fell headlong into the flow of her thoughts it felt like he was being engulfed in _Rey,_ in her presence in the Force, a small defiant sun. It was only a few seconds but it felt like dreamlike hours. Rey waking in her cot, briefly admiring the night sky, and fucking herself to sleep with thoughts of his body. Imagining a different ending to his interrogation, her bare legs thrown over his shoulders while his tongue made her scream. Kneeling in the snow with him mounting her from behind, wrapping both arms tightly across her breasts to hold her up while she threw her head back, hand clutching a slender tree trunk, moaning like a harlot.

“Oh, Rey,” he whispered. “You _want_.”

“I do,” she said simply, reaching for his belt. “So, _give_.”

  
  


They threw his clothes on top of all the laundry on the floor. He imagined for a moment lying on the bed like a king and watching her crawl naked on the floor, picking it all up. It made his cock even harder, Kylo could feel the wet spot cooling on his shorts where the tip was leaking more than it ever had. Once he was settled on the bed Rey swiped her fingertips over the damp fabric, then her tongue, and Kylo nudged her to kneel over his gloved hand. He only lasted a minute like that before pulling back and ripping both gloves off. He wanted to feel her body, exchange heat. Rey had pulled the waistband of his shorts down far enough that she could lick the bare head of his cock where it lay on his belly. Her long sloppy licks and brief sucks left gobs of saliva in the soft hair on his abdomen, bubbles near his navel. It was so teasing, the feel of his shorts on his shaft and Rey’s mouth just on the head. Kylo ploughed three fingers up and down her labia, slicking them with her sweetness, then spread it over his shaft, reaching into his shorts with one hand and pulling them off with the other. He playfully pet them against Rey’s cheek, then let them fall. She dragged her tongue all the way up the underside of his dick, sighing happily, palming and caressing his balls, teasingly licking at his stroking hand. Warm kisses were pressed to his hipbone, then a gentle bite. Kylo sat up and hooked two fingers under the collar around her neck, yanked and manoeuvred Rey until she was on her stomach. He lay on top of her with his leaking cock resting between her ass cheeks. She was panting again.

“I’m going to have you like this,” he told her. “Open your thighs.” Her hands gripped the sheets and she pulled them to her face, burrowing in. Shame was melting in her as quickly as it formed, Rey was on all fours with the taste of Kylo Ren’s cock on her tongue and every cell in her blood knew the rightness of it. Her knees slid and found traction until she was spread enough for him, and he nuzzled the springy head of his dick against her while he found her entrance through touch. Rey had never felt so open, she sighed with excitement and arched back to help Kylo fuck her. The wet head slipped in, stretching her, and he pulled out, then pushed back in, so shallow that she felt like her desire was going to crawl up her throat and choke her. 

The sound of her gasping made his heart pound, he needed something to anchor himself to the moment, and keep control. Kylo grasped one of Rey’s arms and twisted it behind her back, pinning the wrist, not quite hurting her while his cock rasped the mouth of her pussy over and over, his secretions mingling with hers until she took him easily. Once he felt less resistance he shoved in deeper, opening her more. The tight squeeze was warm and velvet and perfect. Rey squirmed under his firm grip, gazing at the pale arm that was taking his weight on the bed, just above her left shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Kylo said. “So tight, but so wet. Lift your ass.” She did, and he released her wrist and clasped her hip and started riding her in earnest. This wasn’t the rain of petals or the water or the wind, but it was still something she wanted. He pounded and fucked her raw, and Rey felt like every star that had ever fallen was behind her eyes, waiting for her to let them fly from her mouth as she moaned in time with his thrusts.

“Gonna cum inside you,” he said tersely, and in a moment she was utterly filled with him, throbbing and hot and wetter than ever. He crushed her body with the rhythmic press of his hips, making it hard for her to catch her breath. Kylo rolled off of her to sit with his back against the wall at the head of his bed and she felt his spend painting her thighs.

“I’ll be hard again in a minute,” he told Rey. “I’m going to make you come all over.” She folded her arms and rested her cheek on them, turning her head to look at him. The collar was so warm now from her skin, she could barely feel it. He looked down at her and had never wanted to kiss anyone on the mouth more in his entire life. But he didn’t. 

Touching his body was the only thing that overwhelmed her enough to distract from the fire. Rey’s hands followed the arches of his feet, she surprised him by trying to force her tongue between his toes. Kylo’s long sinewy legs lay quiet under her caresses, and she swirled and scraped at the hairs on them to make shapes that looked like her name. When her touch reached his thighs, Rey became more teasing, watching his cock hardening, changing shape and colour. “On my lap,” he said in a low, rumbling voice. 

“No,” she teased. 

“I promise, you’ll like it,” he told her. She cocked her head, curious. 

“Another vow,” Rey purred, moving to straddle him. Hovering just above his lap she pushed her nipples up and out, toward his mouth. Kylo put his hands on her waist and licked one in a loose circle, and she felt his prick press at a new angle on her thigh. “Going to keep this one?” She asked throatily. His hair ran so easily across and through her fingers. A silken tickle on her palm. With the smallest movement Rey could rub her clit with the tender head of his dick. A rock of her hips gave him a slide along her swollen lips that made them both groan against each other’s shoulders. 

“Just… do what I tell you,” Kylo said between heavy breaths. One of his hands was splayed on her back and the other was cradling her hip. The heat and undeniable grasp of his hands made her ache at the light halfway touches of his dick between her legs. Rey buried her face in his neck and swam in his scent, drifting aimless until Kylo gripped her body firmly and guided it so that his cock slipped shallowly into her. She tried to sink down further but he held her still and gently put his teeth to her collarbone. He moved the slightest bit and Rey _felt_ it, his cockhead pushing against her insides in a way that made her feel like a bud about to bloom, like there was something she could reach if she only leaned far enough. 

“Ohhh,” she sighed, and he did it again. Her fingernails scratched his triceps and her head hung loosely. 

“See,” he told her. “Now you see.” Rey felt like her voice wasn’t for words anymore. He was moving more insistently under her, teaching her the angle, and once Rey was settled with her cheek against Kylo’s clavicle and her hands had a firm grip, she started to move, chasing her orgasm. Now that he could let go of Rey, Kylo felt up her perfect tits. His dick surged and squished more tightly against the wall of her cunt. The skin of her nipples pulled deliciously taut under his touch and he counted the brushings of fingertips that it took to get them fully hard. Then he put his mouth over one and teased it every way he could think of with his lips and teeth and tongue. Suddenly he felt Rey tugging on his hair, and when he pulled his head up to relieve the tension she crashed her lips to his.

Her tongue licked and traced the inside of his lip, and in between kisses she panted “Haah, haah, haah,” into his mouth and against his chin. Bringing his hand up to his face, Kylo put his thumb between them so that they both licked it, then used it to rub her clit.

“You’re going to come for me like this,” he whispered. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her again, forcing her to lean forward a little, as if she would ever move away from the exquisite rub inside her. The bud was swelling, so close to blooming, and Rey felt helpless and powerful at the same time. Her mouth was dry and her cunt was wet and Kylo’s hands were pinning her in a stretch on top of his cock. Firm, frantic circles on her clit that would have taken her apart so quickly even if his iron dick wasn’t wedged against a bundle of nerves at her core. He could not look away from her face, he was going to remember everything. It was relentless and building and suddenly Rey couldn’t take one more second, her eyes would not open and her hands would not unclench and every tension in her body was yanked taut only to be completely let go in one breath that tumbled out of her in a scream. Hot sweetness cascaded out of her, pelted Kylo’s abdomen and spattered the hand he was pressing to her clit. He clutched her to his chest for one more moment, and Rey just dazedly pushed her cheek to his pecs, then suddenly she was on her back and he was lifting her leg over his shoulder and his big cock was deeper inside her than she had ever been taken in her life and she couldn’t do anything but sob with gratitude that her whole body was a shower of petals and she was soaring.

Her hands reached up to grasp at nothing, settled over her breasts, and the heat of her palms felt like the sun. Kylo was leaning so far forward that his nose almost touched hers, he was barely pulling out of her, grinding in tight circles against her upturned ass while her foot dangled in the air. Every grunt sent a puff of humid breath past the shell of her ear. Rey wrapped her fingers around Kylo’s left wrist, which was draped over her side, and put it against her throat, making eye contact. Carefully, Kylo pressed down until he felt and heard her let out a sharp little moan, then he pressed a little harder. His mouth opened and his forehead pressed to hers and his hips jerked as he emptied inside her, rutting and shoving, pulling her close, colliding. Rey had never felt so full of anything as she did now. They lay tangled together for some minutes while their breath came back. Kylo used the gentlest touch to lace his fingers with hers, unfold Rey’s left arm from around him, turn it at the elbow so that he could see the pink and red mark, and trace tickling circles around it, until she fell asleep. 

“Lieutenant Kyrell,” Kylo Ren said, pacing. “I am told you were assigned to secure my quarters when I chose the _Conqueror_ as my craft for this mission. Explain yourself.”

The pasty man fidgeted with a button on his jacket, rubbing the hard metal on one finger and the soft trim of the buttonhole on the other.

“I was advised that mandating a security code for the escape pod would be redundant, sir,” He said, with his chin up. Dalven Kyrell was nervous, but he was not a coward. Ren continued to pace past him. He glimpsed the leader’s lightsaber clipped to his belt. “... Due to the fact that the door to your quarters, as well as the exit from the repulsorlift, also requires a code.”

“You are fortunate that I am feeling… merciful…. today,” Kylo told the lieutenant. 

“Once my quarters are equipped with a new pod, I expect that it will be locked with a code. I will assign an executive officer to your sector, to ensure that any other sloppiness in security protocols is addressed immediately. Dismissed.”

Alone in the corridor, Kylo walked back to his room, planning to change into training clothes and attend a sparring match with Ushar. Maybe he would see if he could get used to wielding a staff. No harm in being flexible, he thought. 

All Rey could smell was sex. She’d awoken alone in Kylo’s quarters. The fire was so low it was barely noticeable, it was back to being just a tingle on her neck, and she could manage thinking and moving without wanting to climb Kylo Ren like a tree. Rey took three deep breaths and concentrated, unable to feel the Force but trying to use her wits. A tall black cabinet next to the place where Kylo had gotten her water; it had a thicker door than the others, and a small six-digit keypad. Rey took a ceremonial knife from a rack on the wall and pried the keypad open, examined the wires and the circuit board and quickly bypassed the lock. Within ten minutes, she had her pack, the lightsaber she’d taken off the _Falcon_ in place of her staff, and the small, narrow door that led to Kylo’s personal escape pod was wedged open enough for her to slip through. Within fifteen minutes, Rey was floating through space and back to the surface of Batuu. But the pod was so small and the air was stale. She felt disgusting. The first thing she was going to do when she got back to the Black Spire was pay fifteen credits for time in a fresher. She could not go to Chewie and ask him to break the collar off, smelling like Kylo Ren’s semen. That was something she’d _never_ be able to explain. As soon as the green and blue planet loomed close enough, Rey nudged the controls a little and waited to enter Batuu’s atmosphere, falling back toward the planet, like a late-blooming flower that shed its beauty in the snow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, milles merci to my beta [Denzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denzer/pseuds/Denzer/works), whose exquisite WIP [In The Dark, I Could Hide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207440/chapters/55557985) is an excellent read.  
> Also, my beloved [free_smarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_smarcher/pseuds/free_smarcher/works) was her usual tolerant, nay, encouraging self even though my shenanigans are outrageous as ever. If space travel is ever democratized she would probably go looking for Fuck Spiders with me, and everyone should have a friend like that.


End file.
